Silver vs Nebula: Strength
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver and his friend Nebula decides to challenge against each other to who has the greatest strength. Will it be Silver or Nebula? Read and review.


**Here's another Silver vs Nebula challenge, again.**

**I don't own anything. **

**Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, brilliant" Nebula growled under her breath, "You guys want me to challenge against Silver about our strengths? Hmph! No thanks!" she crossed her arms and looks away.

"Come on Nebula, do it so he'll shut up about it" Sonic begged.

"Hmph!" Nebula scoffed, not interested.

Just then, her nose twitched at the smell of chicken fingers coming from Silver.

Nebula growls, "Really Silver?!"

Silver smirked evilly and chuckled, "Yes, really"

Nebula couldn't resist the smell of the chicken fingers which was making her drool.

"Here hedgie" Silver teases waving a chicken finger around.

"….So tasty…..and crunchy…" Nebula drooled more, snatching the chicken finger from him.

Silver takes it away with his telekinesis, "Ah ah ah"

Nebula growled under her breath, "Do you really want me to challenge you again, Silver?"

"Yes" Silver smirked.

"Fine, but the next time you want me to challenge, try something that doesn't involve with powers" Nebula crossed her arms.

Silver shrugs.

Soon, the challenge begins.

"Hmph. Really, Silver? How are you supposed to lift something that heavy when you don't have Super Strength?" Nebula smirked, lifting a heavy train with her Super Strength.

Silver smirks and lifts another train with his telekinesis.

"I meant strength, not telekinesis" Nebula growled under her breath, "Never mind" she puts down the train.

"Telekinesis requires strength" Silver said.

"Hmph" Nebula rolled her eyes.

**Silver: 1**

**Nebula: 1**

* * *

They go to **Round 2; pushing the heavy object**.

"This should be easy" Nebula smirked, pushing the military tank with her strength as the friction starts to move.

Silver uses his telekinesis to push the tank.

"You're so slow, fool" Nebula said, grunting with all her strength as she pushed the tank faster than Silver.

Silver grunts as he pushes it faster.

Nebula managed to push the tank towards the finish line.

Silver manages to get neck and neck with Nebula.

"Hmph" Nebula pushed the tank faster and crossed the finish line.

"Damn it!" Silver said.

"Never underestimate, Silver" Nebula chuckled with a smirk.

Silver growls, "Just you wait, I'll win the next one!"

**Silver: 1**

**Nebula: 2**

* * *

**Round 3: lifting heavy wild animals**

Nebula smirked at Silver as she goes up to the African elephant, using her Super Strength to lift the elephant up.

Silver goes over and lifts up a humpback whale with his telekinesis.

"A whale? Really?" Nebula puts down the elephant.

"What? They're heavier than an elephant" Silver smirks.

"Whatever. But you might wanna put the whale down" Nebula warned.

"Why? Whoa!" Silver got splashed by the whale's blowhole that blew up like a geyser.

Silver laughs, "Alright, Willy"

Silver puts it down into the ocean where it belongs.

"Hahahahahaha!" Nebula laughed so hard that Silver's 5 forelock quills are wet and down.

"Alright I admit, that was funny" Silver said, drying his quills by shaking like a dog.

**Silver: 2**

**Nebula: 2**

* * *

**Round 4: Tug of War**

Silver and Nebula are now doing a tug of war at each other, pulling the rope at the same time to who will fall in the water.

"Grrrrrr!" Nebula grunts with struggle, pulling the rope strongly from Silver that is pulling but she was too strong.

"I'm not losing this!" Silver struggles.

Nebula grunts and pulls strongly as she steps back, "Neither….am….I, Silver!"

Silver growls and pulls taking a step back which made Nebula step forward from the pull and almost inches from falling into the water.

"Grrrrr!" Nebula pulled harder with a loud grunt.

"Whoa!" Silver fell in the water.

***SPLASH***

Silver pops up spitting out water.

"That was not funny, Nebula" Silver growled.

"Oh, yes it is" Nebula laughs.

**Silver: 2**

**Nebula: 3**

* * *

**Round 5: Arm Wrestle with Tough Guys**

"You can't be serious" Silver gulped nervously that he's gonna arm wrestle with tough, mean, muscular wrestling guys.

"Hahaha! A puny white hedgehog and his girlfriend? Pathetic!" the tough guy laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Silver growls.

"Is that a challenge, pretty boy?" the tough guy leans his face into Silver's face.

Nebula growls and punched the tough guy hard.

"Look here, buddy. We're here to arm wrestle! Got it?!" Nebula growled.

"Why you little-!" The guy was held back by another.

"Easy Tony" the guy said.

"Fine. But this chick is mine" Tony said.

"Bring it on" Nebula smirked.

Tony and Nebula get into position.

"And...Go!" One of the guys said.

Tony tries to move her arm down but it wouldn't budge.

Nebula grins and moved the tough guy's arm down, "Ha!"

"How-?!" Tony said.

"A strong girl never reveals her secrets" Nebula smirked.

Tony angrily slams his fist on the table.

"Your turn, Silver" Nebula said to the white hedgehog.

Silver nods and sits in Nebula's spot.

"All right, kid! Let's see how tough you are like your girlfriend" Tony said.

Silver growls.

"And...Go!" The guys said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Silver pushes the man's arm down.

"Agh!" Tony winced.

"Hmph" Silver gets up.

**Silver: 3**

**Nebula: 4**

* * *

**Round 6: Power Throw**

"All right, let's see what you got, Silver. Throw the football" Nebula grinned, crossing her arms.

Silver uses his telekinesis to throw the football as far as he can.

As it landed on the ground, Charmy the Bee puts the blue-aqua color flag on the spot that the football landed.

"Thanks, Charmy" Silver said.

"Now it's my turn" Nebula said, throwing the football as hard as she can but as it landed, it wasn't farther than Silver's. It was 12 inches away from Silver's flag.

"Damn it!" Nebula growled.

"Yes!" Silver said.

Charmy flies over and puts a purple flag where Nebulas landed.

"Hmph. You never even played football, future hedgehog. Your favorite sport is soccer" Nebula glanced at Silver.

Silver shrugs, "So, doesn't mean I can't throw"

Nebula rolled her eyes.

**Silver: 4**

**Nebula: 4**

* * *

**Round 7: Power Kick**

"You have got to be kidding. I'm not even good at kicking the soccer ball. Only the dodgeball I am" Nebula said.

Silver smirks, "Ladies first"

"Hmph" Nebula glared.

The blue-violet hedgehog gets in her position and runs towards the soccer ball, giving it a powerful kick as it flies in the air and lands to the soccer goal.

Charmy flies over, "It's in!"

"Whoa. That was some kick I did. Your turn, future hedgehog" Nebula smirked.

Silver runs up and kicks the ball as hard as he can. The ball was in the air and starts to fall to the goal.

"Come on" Silver thought.

The ball hit the goal but not enough strength at how hard it hit.

"It's in but not as hard as Nebula!" Charmy said.

"Damn it!" Silver said.

**Silver: 4**

**Nebula: 5**

* * *

**Round 8: Martial Arts**

"This is gonna be fun" Nebula smirked. In this round they have to break any hard objects with their power strength.

"Kyah!" Nebula does a karate chop at the cinderblocks which broke in half.

Silver uses his telekinesis to chop two cinderblocks in half.

"Cheater!" Nebula growled, does another karate chop on 3 cinderblocks in half.

"How's it cheating?! Telekinesis requires strength to do what you can do!" Silver uses his telekinesis to chop four cinderblocks.

"Hmph! Are you too scared that you'll break a bone?" Nebula chuckled evilly.

She then breaks the metal pipe on her knee in half.

"Yikes! I can't even do that!" Silver said.

Nebula smirks, "All in the technique"

"Hmph!" Silver growled.

**Silver: 5**

**Nebula: 5**

* * *

**Round 9: Push Ups**

Silver and Nebula smirking at each other while doing push ups.

"Getting sweaty, Silver?" Nebula said with a grunt.

"Nope, I can do this all day" Silver said with a grunt.

They were now to 300 push ups and Nebula was getting a little shaking from doing it too much.

"Getting tired Nebs?" Silver grunts.

"You wish, future boy" Nebula grunts, keeps going without giving up.

Silver continues doing more.

Nebula keeps going but was starting to get tired.

"Someone's tired" Silver grunts.

"Shut up!" Nebula grunts but collapsed on the floor.

"Yes!" Silver then collapses.

"Damn, you're sweating a lot than I am" Nebula panted.

"Says the girl that collapsed first" Silver groans.

"Shut up" Nebula grumbled.

Silver then passes out from exhaustion.

**Silver: 6**

**Nebula: 5**

* * *

**Round 10: Lifting**

"Hmph. Dumbbells? And I thought it's only for men to work out, not women" Nebula crossed her arms.

"Nope anyone can use them" Silver said.

"Even teenagers?" Nebula glanced at him.

"Yup" Silver said.

"Whatever" Nebula said, lifting up the heaviest dumbbell with her super strength.

Silver lifts 5 of the heaviest with his telekinesis.

"Would you stop using your telekinesis and lift like a normal mobian hedgehog?" Nebula growled under her breath, dropping the dumbbell down.

"Fine" Silver rolls his eyes and lifts up the dumbbell.

"Good boy" Nebula smirked, lifts up the heaviest dumbbell again.

Silver uses his other hand to lift the heaviest dumbbell.

"Careful, Silver. You'll break your spine if you lift something that's heavy" Nebula grinned, lifting the other heaviest dumbbell with her other arm.

"How the hell are we supposed to hold more than two?" Silver said.

"Uh, we don't" Nebula said, putting the dumbbells down.

"Now lift the heaviest dumbbell without using your ESP" Nebula chuckled.

Silver rolls his eyes and picks up the heaviest dumbbell with his hand.

"What?!" Nebula gasped at this.

"You may have super strength, but I have typical man strength" Silver said.

"Dude! You're only a teenager, not an adult" Nebula said.

Silver shrugs.

"And how long did you work out without telling me?!" Nebula growled in Silver's face as her eyes glowed purple.

Silver puts his hands up in surrender, "I do every day so I can strong like you and not a wimp"

"Is that so, Silver Venice the Hedgehog?" Nebula said with a low growl, "I like to see you try. Arm wrestle with me and prove it that you are strong"

"I-I never said I was stronger than you and...I also wanted to impress Blaze.." Silver blushes in embarrassment.

"Oh, Silver? I thought you like challenging women" Nebula pinned Silver against the wall.

"I do! I thought Blaze would like it I I was more buff and I thought if I won against you it would prove it" Silver said.

"Uh, Silver. Being buff doesn't mean that it will make you look strong" Nebula crossed her arms, leaning her back against the wall.

"I know, I was just hoping it would and I wouldn't look like a wimp and embarrass Blaze" Silver said sitting on the floor and buries his face in his legs.

Nebula sighs and sits next to him, cradling him in her arms like a baby.

"Look, just because you're not strong doesn't mean you should look buff to impress Blaze. And look at me, do you see me buff or muscular?"

"But you're a girl, I'm a guy. We're supposed to be buff and strong" Silver said.

"Yes, but not all guys have to buff to look strong and tough. There's Knuckles and he's not even buff but he is strong to lift something heavy. Amy on the other has the strength to carry her hammer around and she's not buff" Nebula said.

"And me, I'm just a skinny 16-year old hedgehog from 200 years into the future" Silver sighs.

"True but you also have something" Nebula said.

"And what's that?" Silver sighs.

"A strong mind" Nebula said.

"Huh?" Silver said confused.

"A strong brain. You use your ESP to lift heavy objects with your strong mind" Nebula said.

"I-I guess" Silver said.

"I also remember what my father once told me about the strength. 'Being a true hero isn't always measured by the size of the strength. By the strength of the heart'." Nebula said.

"Really?" Silver asked.

"Yes. When I was a kid, I thought that being strong is to make your muscles look tough and buff. But then I realize that strength comes from the heart" Nebula said.

Silver lays his head on her chest.

Nebula smiles and held him close to let him hear her heart beating.

Silver soon falls asleep.

Nebula chuckles at this and shook her head, "Oh, Silver"

**Silver: 6**

**Nebula: 6**

It was a tie, so it was a draw and there was no winner.

Nebula carries the sleeping naïve hedgehog to the workshop to take a nap.

A while later, Shadow and Blaze came to the workshop and saw two hedgehogs taking a nap at the sofa. Silver was asleep on Nebula's chest; Nebula was resting her head on Silver's 5 forelock quills.

"He's so cute when he's asleep" Blaze said.

"Definitely. Let's get them off each other" Shadow said.

Blaze gently picks up Silver.

"Blaze?" Silver asked, opening his eyes slightly.

"Shh...yes, go back to sleep" Blaze said, gently.

Silver groans and falls back asleep.

Shadow gently picks up his sleeping beauty in his arms.

Nebula groans and snuggles into his chest fur.

*pppuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrr*  
She purred in her sleep.

"See ya Blaze" Shadow said leaving the room.

The End.

* * *

**Yup. I tried to be strong in karate class but I wasn't strong enough. Its not that you're skinny, petit, small, or anything that you're not strong enough in something doesn't mean that you have to make yourself look buff to look tough and strong. Strength isn't always measured by the size of your strength. Its by the strength of your heart. **


End file.
